


Dinner Dates With Other Guys' Girlfriends

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: It was a constant source of conflict as they tried to raise their child together.  Part of her blamed Bruno, and a piece of her so small hated him.





	Dinner Dates With Other Guys' Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Margaret took a deep breath, walking into the Oval Room. She was nervous and another deep breath did not help. At the host’s station, she said she was Bruno Gianelli’s guest. With a smile, a pretty, young girl showed her to the table. Bruno stood though neither of them was sure how to greet each other. He extended his hand and Margaret smiled, shaking it.

“It’s great to see you. Let me get your chair.”

Bruno held out the chair and she sat. He sat across from her; the server's arrival interrupted their awkward moment.

“Would you like to start with drinks, Mr. Gianelli?” she asked.

“Johnny Walker blue, neat.”

“Vodka martini.” Margaret said. “Grey Goose please.”

Bruno looked at her with questioning grey eyes.

“What?”

“Vodka? You don’t drink vodka.”

“I do. I found recently that I have a taste for it.”

“Did Dan introduce you to it?” he regretted asking before it was even fully out of his mouth.

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” Margaret opened her menu. “They can take the edge off of a long day.”

“You're right. Call me when you move up to Johnny Walker; that’s the big time.”

Margaret turned up her nose and Bruno smiled.

“Martinis become you.” He said.

She did not reply, but she blushed. She just focused on the menu. When the drinks arrived, she needed more time.

“Do you recommend anything?” she asked him.

“The yellow fin tuna is delicious. I have always been fond of the braised beef with broasted potatoes. They have a great Cajun chicken but I know alfredo sauce is not good for your stomach.”

“You remember that?”

“I remember everything Marnie.”

Bruno called the server back. He ordered the grilled duck with brown rice and mango chutney. Margaret thought the braised beef would be lovely.

“Tell me how excited Brian is about the party next week.”

Their son would be turning three and Bruno went a bit wild on the party. There would be ponies, a big cage full of balls, pizza, hot dogs, and face painting.

“It’s all he talks about. He is very excited. I think he is happier about having your attention than the ponies and pizza though.”

“It’s important to me that he has fun. I want him to do everything I didn’t get a chance to do as a kid.”

“I know, but this thing is going to be a doozy.”

“I'm bringing my camera to record it for all time. Hey, is Dan going to be there?”

“Bruno…”

“What? I'm just asking a question.”

“Dan is my boyfriend and he will be there. Brian likes him.”

Bruno did not want to hear that. He did not want that guy anywhere near his son and certainly did not want Brian to be fond of him. The thought of him tucking the toddler in, giving him piggyback rides, or reading him bedtime stories made the political strategist ill.

“I don’t want to fight about it. I just…”

“What? Why don’t you talk to me anymore? You never used to have a problem talking to me.”

“About what?” Bruno asked.

“That’s what I'm trying to figure out.”

“Everything is fine; great even. I'm working hard and preparing for our trip to Arizona.”

“You put Hoynes back on Capitol Hill.”

“You're going to hold that against me forever, aren’t you?”

“I'm considering it.”

“I believe you.”

“Well, what else are you doing?” Margaret asked.

“Just work and I've spent some time with my mom last month. My day to day probably sounds boring.”

“Are you seeing anyone?” 

“No one in particular. I've been to a few fundraisers, some dinners. There’s no one special.”

“I worry about you.”

“Don’t.”

“I’ll do what I want.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Over dinner, Margaret talked about her work at the White House.

“Oh, guess what?”

“What?”

“I'm going to Australia.”

“When? A vacation with Dan?”

“No.” she shook her head. “Leo is taking a diplomacy trip in September and he is taking me. I've been with him so many years and I never get to go on the fun trips. So I threatened him.”

“You threatened him?”

“Mmm hmm. You’d think we were an old married couple. So now, I get to go to Australia. He’s even taking me to the Sydney Opera House to see a show.”

“He should take good care of you…you deserve it.”

“I'm excited. Beaches, dinners, dresses; it’s a dream.”

Bruno wanted to do something for her that was a dream. Margaret worked so hard but she never complained. She was there everyday, working for Leo and her country. She deserved time off, soaking up sun or reading trashy novels. He didn’t know what she’d do with time off. The vacation he bought her for her 40th birthday was spent with Dan Sterling. That made Bruno sick to his stomach.

“You shouldn’t have to go on vacation with your boss Marnie. Everyone needs personal time.”

“Dan and I have talked about it but we are both so busy. If we took Brian with us, it would not be quite a vacation. I would have to wear the mommy hat.”

“I can take Brian for a while.” Bruno used scotch to swallow his bile. He did not want her with Dan Sterling. Why did he have such difficulty saying that aloud?

“Really?”

“Any excuse to spend time with my son is a good one. We have our trip in August and I want him with me in New York when you go away in September. We will have a blast together; we always do.”

Margaret wondered if he could spare that much time off work why Bruno didn’t come around more often. It was probably because of Dan and she hated that. Her relationship with him was settling into something close to serious but she still didn’t know how it would flesh out. What she did know was she hated what it had done to her relationship with Bruno. It was a constant source of conflict as they tried to raise their son together. Part of her blamed Bruno, and a piece of her so small hated him.

“Brian will be overjoyed. He loves you so much.”

“He’s the second best thing that ever happened to me.”

“The second?”

The server returned to collect dinner plates. Margaret wanted to see a dessert menu and they both wanted coffee. Bruno yearned for a cigarette, silently cursing the city’s ban on smoking in restaurant. If they had their way smokers would crouch down in the closet to do their dirty deeds like compulsive eaters or smack addicts.

“You said Brian was the second best thing that ever happened to you.” Margaret said.

“You're the first. Without you, I wouldn’t have him.”

“I'm the best thing that ever happened to you?” she could hardly pose the question…the answer seemed so important.

“Yes. If you have dessert, which I know you will, don’t order the tiramisu.”

“Tiramisu?”

“Yeah. Zagat says it is the best in the city but they are way off.”

Bruno’s cell phone buzzed and he grabbed it from his inside pocket. He looked at the display, dropping it back in. Margaret wondered if the phone call was important.

“They’ll leave a message and I will call back. Did I tell you I'm glad you came out tonight?”

“No.”

“I am.”

“You never ask. If you ask me, I would always say yes.”

“I know. You are a busy, important woman Margaret Hooper. It would be unfair of me to assume I could take up all of your time.”

Margaret just nodded, adding sugar to the coffee in front of her. She did skip the tiramisu and ordered the dulce de leche cheesecake. Bruno didn’t want dessert; he never did.

“You look beautiful tonight.”

She wanted to laugh, saying she threw the outfit on but that definitely was not true. She left work early, went home, tried on six outfits, and ended up at a restaurant three blocks from the White House . why did women do these things to themselves? Still, Margaret felt pretty in the sky blue skirt and white v-neck ribbed shirt.

“Thank you.”

***

In the passenger seat of Bruno’s Mercedes, Margaret didn’t talk much. James Taylor was in the CD player and she listened to Handy Man. It was raining now; Bruno had the wipers on full blast. If it got any harder he might have to pull over.

“I had a good time tonight.” She said.

“Me too.”

She nodded but said nothing else. Bruno cracked the window and lit a cigarette. It seemed to calm him. Margaret didn’t mind.

“Will you be in town long?”

“I'm going back to New York tomorrow afternoon but I will be back Thursday and staying until after the party.”

“I'm glad.”

“You are?” Bruno glanced at her.

“Yeah. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

There was silence and Carolina On My Mind filled the gaps. Bruno pulled up in front of the house. He could see the lights on the living room; Jeanie the babysitter was probably in the den watching music videos or something starring Matt Damon.

“Here we are.”

“Yeah. So I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“Bright and early. It’s a bit hard to say goodbye to you without a kiss.”

Margaret leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. She lingered close and gasped when Bruno pulled her closer.

“Marnie…”

He was shocked by her passionate kiss. Bruno moaned as her hands ran through his hair. Just as quickly she pulled away from him as if bitten by a snake.

“I have to go.” She whispered.

“Go.”

“Let me go Bruno.”

“I'm not sure that I can.”

“You have to.”

Margaret got out of the car, rushing up to the porch and out of the rain. Bruno watched her go into the house. Taking a deep breath, he drove away. He turned the corner, actually made a circle and ended up parked across the street from his house. Well, it was Margaret’s house. She was probably getting undressed and talking to Dan. He pulled out his cell phone, pressing two.

“Hello.”

“Will you do me a favor?”

“Yes.”

“Kiss my son and tell him that daddy loves him.”

“Most definitely.”

“I love you Marnie.”

“Why do you always say that at the worse time?” she asked.

“I think its part of my endearing charm. Its not, is it?”

“Goodnight.”

She didn’t wait for a response before hanging up. Bruno watched her watch him from her bedroom window. He didn’t know how long he sat there but he eventually drove away.

***


End file.
